Admitting I Love You
by Chisaii
Summary: 9 year old Naruto learns that not all people will except the gender he likes. Now he's in High School and meet someone who helped him in his past. Things get strange for the two.


I do not OWN Naruto, I'm only a fanfic writter.

I do not claim to owe any of the Naruto character's and so forth.

Naruto fell backwards to the ground as he felt the hard hit of a fist against his face. The feeling of warm blood filled his mouth and trickled down his chin. Naruto grabbed his mouth in shock, tears streamed from his eyes as he stared up at his attacker. The boy kicked at Naruto's face with all his strength. But the blond haired, nine year-old was quick, his raised his arms in front of his face just in time to barely block his attackers rage filled attacks.

Naruto cried out in pain as he felt a kick hit him in the stomach, the blood that filled his mouth erupted from his mouth as he cried out in pain. The boy who had attacked him had shouted something he couldn't understand because his mind was too focused on pain. The boy grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt; Naruto grew sick as he stared into the angry face of his attacker. His face was severally swollen and he could only see from one eye, but he already knew what was next. He closed his eye and waited for the blow that would knock him unconscious but it never came. Naruto opened his eyes to see a raven haired boy knock his attacker down with a martial art move.

The boy stopped and looked at Naruto, but he blacked out.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes up and he heard someone sigh, he was at home in his bed. Iruka stared down at the broken boy; his eyes were filled with worry and anger. Naruto propped himself up with his arm causing pain to shot through his entire body.

"Naruto you shouldn't…" Iruka said as he gently touched the boy, but Naruto didn't respond to his plea to lay back down. Naruto wrapped his arms around Iruka and cried into the chest of his guardian.

"Naruto I am sorry." Iruka whispered to the crying young boy. "If it wasn't for that young boy who came to you…"

Iruka paused holding the boy tightly, but there was something that bothered him. Why had Naruto been attacked? Iruka pulled Naruto back to look at his at him. His face was swollen; his right eye was completely shut and purple the corner of his mouth was swollen and his lower lip was busted. Iruka knew this young nine year old was good for running his mouth and getting into small scuffles with others but this…this situation was the was a full blown one sided brawl.

"Naruto" Iruka whispered to the young boy. "What, what happened?"

Naruto's minded drifted back where he had been playing in the playground and one of his classmates angrily approached him. Naruto turned his head in shame, Iruka could see in his face there was something that had happened that the boy was either ashamed off or he was in the wrong for.

"Naruto" Iruka said with a slightly harsher tone. "You gotten into a fight in school, look at y our face Naruto"

He said as he held the boy by his arms, his tone was a mixture of anger and worry. Naruto tired to hold back his tears, but he couldn't he burst into an unconformable crying fit. Iruka's felt a hint of guilt as he heard the boy crying, this wasn't like Naruto. Naruto wasn't one to cry EVER if he had gotten into a fight he would suck it up and pretend like it was nothing at all. But, something wasn't quite sound of the front door opening and closing was heard. Iruka leaned back and looked outside of Naruto door to see Kakashi walking into the house. Iruka gently pulled Naruto chin upward to look into the young boys face.

"Naruto, when you're ready just…come talk to me please." Iruka said in a worried tone. "I'm worried about you."

Naruto slowly nodded his head, as he began to sob softly. Iruka got up and walked out the door and slowly closed it behind him hearing the boy sniffle.

Iruka turned to Kakashi; he leaned against Naruto's bedroom door and dropped his head. Kakashi raised a cup towards Iruka and placed it on the table. Iruka sat down at the table across from him and picked up the cup. The cup was filled with peppermint tea.

"Thank you" Iruka said to Kakashi as he took a long sip of the tea.

"What's wrong Iruka; you seem a lot more tensed then usual."

"I don't understand what I'm doing wrong." He said as stress washed over his face.

"Naruto has gotten into a terrible fight, and…" Iruka placed his hand on his forehead and sipped more of the tea. Kakashi placed his hand on the troubled male shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"Do you know exactly why he was in a fight?"

"No I asked him and he seemed…different this time around, no denying the fight. No blaming it on the other person, not trying to convince me why he wasn't in the wrong."

Kakashi rubbed his chin; he could agree this wasn't much like Naruto at all. His was a loud mouth attention hungry nine year old that was taken in by a friend of the family when he was still a baby.

"The only way to know what wrong is…"Kakashi's words trailed off as Naruto bedroom door began to open. The small battled boy slowly made his way out of his bedroom. Kakashi sat back in his chair and raised his hand feebly greeting the boy. Naruto returned the gesture only given a small wave. He fiddled with his t-shirt and took a seat beside Iruka; he looked at Iruka but dropped his eyes back to his lap.

For a few moments they all sat in silence, Naruto was too nervous to speak. Iruka looked at Kakashi unsure of what to start with. Kakashi pressed his lips together then spoke.

"Naruto" he called out the boys name, Naruto cringed as thou he was being hit.

"Can you please tell us what happened to you today?"

Naruto began to fiddle with his hands, tears seems to form in his eyes.

"I…I" Naruto began to stutter. "I told my classmate that, that I liked him."

Iruka sat for a moment, why telling his classmate that he would liked him.

"Ah, Naruto…" Iruka began to tell him how. Older brother are protective of their little sister when it hit him. Iruka dropped his cup, and looked at Naruto.

"Y-you like boys?" Iruka said with a big gulp.

Naruto busted into tears.

"No, no Naruto don't cry!" Iruka said to the crying boy.

"It's…okay…uhm I…I" Iruka began to stutter he didn't really know what to say. He looked at his roommate Kakashi.

"What Kakashi is trying to say is that maybe you should hold off telling guys that." Naruto wiped his eyes.

"Not all boys have the same feelings." Kakashi patted the young boy on the head, Naruto smiled.

"Uhm, go off to bed Naruto and I'll come up to your school with you tomorrow."

Iruka kissed the boy on the forehead as he went off to bed. He put his hand in his head and gave a sigh.

"I'm glad you were here I…I didn't know what say to him." Iruka said to Kakashi in a small voice.

"Say nothing…Support him." Kakashi said to the man.

Iruka nodded his head, but it was all so sudden. He always thought that he would be dealing with father's trying to bet the living hell out Naruto for getting to close to their daughters. Iruka sat for a moment. Kakashi stood from the table and gave the man a small squeeze on the shoulders and walked off to his room. Iruka sat in the empty kitchen holding the half empty cup of tea. Part of him hoped that Naruto was going through a phase. Making sure Naruto was happy was his duty, he made a promise.

But, he can only protect the boy so much...

_"No matter the path her takes."_ Iruka thought to himself. _"I'll always love Naruto, but so many people will make his life hard because of the path he may walk."_

So i cam back and extended this bit of the stroy alil inorder to work on the next chapters. I would like to apologize for any typo's and may revamp this story again until i can find someone to reread and edit my words. The next chapter may be up this Friday. Thanks for reading!


End file.
